


Glowing in Amber, Burn in Sin

by thisplace_ishaunted



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marijuana, Painplay, Silence Kink, Tight Spaces, horny simpletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisplace_ishaunted/pseuds/thisplace_ishaunted
Summary: “Cute little devil got high and horny, and now you’re stuck in a closet with me. Lucky you.”Or, in other words, Vinny and Justin hotbox a closet and horny idiocracy ensues.
Relationships: Justin Morrow/Vinny Mauro
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953862
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Friends in Sin Kinktober 2020





	Glowing in Amber, Burn in Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yours_eternally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I realize this is not necro, like everyone else is doing, but I managed to do that week 3 and I thought this would be fun to pioneer the Justin/Vin tag. I hope you like this, yours_eternally! Thank you for all of your wonderful stories you inflict on us. We appreciate you.
> 
> I am understanding and aware that you cannot formally consent while intoxicated. Especially with pain and stimulation stuff, which is what is occurring in this. If this bothers you, I do not think you should read this. Don't yall go thinking doing kinky shit for the first time while stoned is a good idea. It isn't.
> 
> This is also the return of my horny simpletons tag, because they really be dumb in this.

“Whenever we are done in here, nobody is allowed to make a ‘coming out of the closet’ joke,” Vinny delivered in his usual deadpan manner. He stepped inside the closet, joining Justin, and moved to close the door behind the two of them.  
It was a cramped space, not meant to hold much more than a couple coats or maybe some cleaning supplies, and that was all that was in here. Well, other than now the two of them. Justin shoved the coats as far out of their way as possible. He was definitely going to struggle more than Vinny to get comfortable inside the tiny closet. It was at this point the two of them realized that the closet did not have a light, and that they would have to rely on the sliver coming through from around the door.  
“Do you want to light it?” Vinny held the joint and lighter out in is hand, before realizing that Justin probably could not even see his offer.  
“Sure, why not. Go big or go home,” Justin responded. The two of them were at Ricky’s house for Halloween. Following the stream, they were all staying town through the holiday, and had decided to have a costumed get-together. Vin was sitting on the couch when he had pulled out his stash to roll a joint, Justin eyeing him the whole time. “Would you share that with me?” he had asked, surprising himself even a little. Justin hadn’t smoked in what felt like years, but what Vinny was rolling looked delicious and he figured, why the hell not? It wasn’t like he was about to go on stage or anything.  
It was Vinny’s idea to find a closet to hot box. Just passing the joint between the few of them in the living room was apparently not enough for such an occasion as Halloween. Their search for a closet had led them to one in the front entrance of Ricky’s house, a nearly empty closet that, although snug, could fit the two of them.  
Justin reached out into the darkness, and managed to collide his hand with Vinny’s, taking the joint and lighter from him. As part of Justin’s scary doctor costume, he was wearing black latex gloves that extended up his forearms and under the cuffed sleeves of a buttoned uniform. He had taken the time and effort to spatter the medical coat and white apron with red and black paint, putting his own creative touch on the costume, even though it had seemed too much for the small get-together. On the opposite end of the spectrum was Vinny, who was wearing normal clothes, and the only festive spark was a pair of plastic red devil horns peaking out from in between the frizz of his hair. Justin had thought the horns were cute when Vin had arrived, and it was perfectly on brand for him to be “too cool” for a real costume. Typical Vinny.  
Justin stuck the joint in-between his lips, and flicked the lighter on, inhaling slowly to get the end to light and take the flame. The glow of the lighter brought to attention just how close and cramped the two of them were in the closet. Their shoes were practically touching, and the warmth from the first drags off of the joint was spreading through Justin’s limbs and already making him too aware of his proximity to Vinny.  
Justin took a couple hits off of the joint, the methodology of how long he needed to pull and hold returning to him. Maybe it hadn’t been all that long since he last smoked. He pocketed the lighter and turned his hand to pass to Vinny.  
Vinny took a long draw, the cherry at the end burning brighter as he inhaled. Justin’s eyes were adjusting to the darkness and he could make out the curves of Vinny’s cheeks and jaw. His frame was nothing but shadows but Justin was appreciating every tiny bit of light and darkness that was playing off of Vinny’s skin. Damn, the couple hits were already getting to him, making him focus on things he wouldn’t notice otherwise.  
Vinny exhaled, and the smoke was beginning to hang thick in the air between them, swirling and disturbed by their movements. Justin was only about an arm’s length away from Vinny’s frame, even with both of their backs on either side of the closet. Being this close together was easier to digest in the darkness, especially after Justin took a few more hits, the joint burning closer to his gloved fingertips. Vinny would have to finish it.  
Passing it for the last time back to Vinny, their fingertips touched once again and Justin lingered there for a moment too long, feeling the contact through his gloves and sending a delayed spark through his hand. The not-so-unusual heat of desire bloomed in Justin’s chest, climbing up his spine and into the back of his head. Vinny looked cute with his lips puckered, struggling to take the last few hits off the joint before reaching down and stubbing the roach into the bottom of his sneaker.  
_“Fuck,_ ” Vinny pulled his fingers back in surprise. In the darkness, he must have burned his fingers in an attempt to stub it out.  
“Suck on your fingers, dude.” The words left Justin’s mouth before he could even think them over, pulled out of the recesses of horny brain and let loose without considering the repercussions. So _this_ is why Justin had stopped smoking… it seemed to turn him lush with desire and hyperfocused the closest piece of ass to him. In this case it was Vinny, and those cute little horns sticking out from his frizz of hair were making Justin hard.  
Vinny, just the same, shoved his fingers in his mouth without thinking of the repercussions, without thinking that maybe sucking on his fingers while mere inches from his hot, costumed bandmate would end badly. Vinny’s eyes searched and met Justin’s, just a gleam in the darkness. Justin’s breaths quickened, his exhales making the remaining smoke swirl between them as he watched Vinny tongue over his fingers, attempting to soothe the sting of the burn.  
Justin lifted a hand, the gloves catching the same sheen of the light, and placed it on Vin’s cheek. Maybe because there was no where to go, but Vin didn’t move, just kept his eyes locked with Justin’s.  
“Did that hurt?” Justin’s deep voice filled the closet, bouncing off the walls and right through Vinny’s thick skull and straight to his cock.  
“Did you want it to?” Vinny said, letting his hand fall back to his side, Justin’s sleek thumb passing over his cheekbone.  
“Only if you do.”  
The moment was speeding way faster than either of them could keep up with in their stoned state. Time for them both to jump in and run with it. Now or never. When else would they ever be stuck in a too-tiny closet together?  
Justin pushed his thumb past Vinny’s lips and into his mouth. Vin was quick to close his lips around the finger, sucking lightly and toying with his tongue. The glove tasted like plastic and weed but all Vin could think was the warmth of Justin’s hand against his face and the weight of his thumb in his mouth.  
“Cute,” Justin muttered in approval; feeling his finger sliding around in Vinny’s wet mouth made him press in even further, pushing on his cheek with the flat of his hand. Vinny let out a barely audible moan, Justin feeling the vibration through his cheek and in his mouth.  
“You like the gloves? I always knew you liked things in your mouth,” Justin said, realizing that the closet was not exactly soundproof and that if he spoke any louder than a whisper, it would be heard from the outside. Interesting.  
Vinny nodded once in response, the blood was pooling out of his brain and into his cock, growing hard in his jeans. No sense in hiding it; Vinny grabbed at his bulge through his pants, desperate not only for some stimulation, but to send a message.  
“Oh, so you _do_ like my gloves? Hm, well, show me.” Justin watched as Vinny unbuttoned his fly, pushing his jeans down to his knees.  
Justin pulled his hand off of Vinny’s face, and instead grabbed both sides of his hips, feeling his hip bones and the muscle of his ass through his boxer briefs. Justin thumbed over his skin as he pressed his face closer to Vin’s.  
“Cute little devil got high and horny, and now you’re stuck in a closet with me. Lucky you.” Justin’s nose collided with Vin’s as their faces found each other in the shadows. Their breaths intertwined for a moment before Vinny pressed his mouth into Justin’s, kissing him hard and teasing him with his movements. Justin continued to thumb over Vinny’s hips, squeezing hard into his flesh before slowly shoving the waistband of his underwear down. Their kiss broke for a moment, both of them panting and catching their breath.  
“Can I?” Justin breathed into Vinny’s face, their foreheads still in contact.  
“Yeah,” Vin responded, pressing his palms into the wall behind him.  
Justin pulled the waistband down far enough that Vinny’s cock was straining to be released, before springing out and hitting Vin at the stomach. Vinny could feel the heat of his blood flowing and pooling beneath Justin’s gloved touch, the latex pulling lightly at his skin as Justin ran his fingers along the soft skin of his pelvis and towards his cock. Vinny whimpered, biting his lip and already struggling to keep his hands on the wall behind him.  
“If you make a sound, everyone is going to hear you out there. They are going to know how fuckin needy you are.” Justin bent down, desperately pooling up some saliva in his dry weed mouth, and spat into his hand. He finally grabbed ahold of Vinny’s cock, spreading the spit around, and began stroking him in slow, lazy movements.  
With the contact, Vin vocalized deep in his chest, desperate to keep it quiet. The sound really did echo off the walls of the closet around them. The fact that Vinny could barely even see Justin in front of him made hearing Justin’s breathy teasing and feeling his slick glove on him even more intense. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall and let his other senses take over.  
Justin varied his strokes, some vigorous to get Vinny worked up, before slowing it down and making Vin desperate for more. When Justin slowed down to barely a crawl, lightening his grip to barely anything at all, Vinny moaned out in need, “ _Please_ , Justin.”  
“ _Shhhhh,_ you don’t want them to hear you. If they hear you moaning and groaning in here, they are going to know you are such a slut, know that you were desperate for my hands on you.” Justin squeezed tight, sending a message, before resuming his strokes. He leaned forward, pushing Vinny’s hair aside and finding the crook of his neck. Justin kissed him there, sucking and nibbling at him in time with his strokes. “That’s why you got me in here, huh? You just wanted me to get you off.”  
Vinny whimpered in response, Justin kissing on his neck getting him closer and closer. He wasn’t going to last much longer with Justin’s mouth under his jaw.  
As if he knew exactly, Justin pulled away, and took his hand off of Vin. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the lighter, and flicked it on between the two of them.  
“I have an idea,” Justin stated, letting the lighter flicker. The golden glow of the flame made their faces light up a bit, desperate to fight away the darkness of the closet.  
“You mean…” Vinny’s voice cracked in an attempt to whisper. He figured out what Justin meant, rolling it over in his brain for a second, and maybe it was just because he was high, but the idea sounded just hot enough to try. Maybe Justin would let him cum if he did.  
“Not where anyone can see,” Vinny brought one of his hands to his hipbone, indicating to Justin where it would be okay.  
“You sure?” Justin asked, still holding the lighter, the flame dancing with their breaths.  
“Yes, I trust you,” Vinny responded, putting his hand back on the wall.  
Justin squatted down, half kneeling, and leaned forward. He used long swipe of his tongue to wet a spot on Vinny’s pelvis, to the side of his hard cock where his thigh met his hips. His skin was fuzzy and warm and Vinny shuddered at the contact. Justin moved his finger from the lighter, letting it turn off.  
“You better fuckin keep quiet, ya fuckin slut,” Justin said before pressing the hot tip of the lighter onto Vinny’s skin.  
Vinny jolted and contracted at the waist at the contact, and Justin was quick to pull the lighter away.  
“ _Shhhhhh,_ ” Justin said as he grabbed ahold of Vinny’s cock once again, stroking him and bringing him to his mouth. He tongued over the head, bringing it into his mouth shallowly in an attempt to distract Vinny from the pain. Vinny straightened up again, hands still on the wall behind him. His eyes were watering and he sniffled, trying to collect himself from the initial impact of the burn. Justin’s mouth toying with him was definitely helping.  
Justin kissed along his hipbones, running his fingers over his skin and down his thighs, making Vinny tingly once again and aware again of the more delicate sensations as the sting from the burn began to fade.  
Justin’s gloved hand was on him again, stroking him hard and fast, desperate to get him back to the same edge where he was before. Vinny rolled his hips into Justin’s hand, bucking and desperate.  
“Again?” Justin flicked the lighter on again, letting it grow hot while he continued to stroke Vinny’s cock.  
“ _Mmmhmm,_ ” Vinny nodded, vocalizing something between an agreement and a whimper.  
Justin took a pause in stroking Vinny, and reached further to the side to place a kiss right below where Vin’s hipbone protruded from his skin, marking his target. He sucked and lapped at the spot, getting his skin wet and ready for the burn.  
Justin let the lighter flicker off, resuming his strokes, and pressed the tip into his target.  
Vinny let out a higher pitched moan, louder than any of the others so far. Justin could feel Vinny’s abdomen contract with the pain, but he managed to still keep his hands behind him obediently.  
“You are a little devil slut, aren’t you?” Justin teased as he relentlessly jerked him off, not stopping like the last time. Vin was forced to suffer through the sting of the burn, all while Justin’s grip on him was bringing him closer and closer to coming. Vinny’s brain struggled to keep up with the sensations, his senses dragging and leaning into overstimulation.  
“ _Fuck… fuck,_ ” Vinny shuddered, his laggy brain fighting through sensations and getting him close.  
“Cum. Do it,” Justin demanded, and that was enough to push Vinny over the edge. Justin quickly wrapped his lips around the head of Vinny’s cock, just in time to catch the cum pumping out as Justin continued to stroke him through it. Justin lapped and licked along his length, letting Vinny work through the last waves of his orgasm.  
Justin stood up, close once again to Vinny’s face, and he looked worn out and overstimulated. Justin helped him pull up his underwear and jeans, leaving them unbuttoned.  
“Here, you can have this back,” Justin reached out, finding Vinny’s hand, and gave him back his lighter. Vinny would need a second to regain composure before exiting the closet back to the group.  
“How about I go first, and I will distract everyone so you can go into the bathroom and clean those up. You’ll need to take care of them,” Justin said, referring to the brand new smiley burns on Vinny’s right hip.  
Justin straightened his gloves, and wiped his eyes, preparing himself to reenter the party. He was sure he looked stoned, but that is all that anyone would expect anyways. Vinny still looked like he was struggling, but managed to button his jeans and readjust his devil horns on his head, sniffling and wiping his face.  
Justin stepped out of the closet, moving to close the door, leaving Vinny inside. He turned back, slipping his face into the cracked door again, delivering with a chuckle: “Take as long as you want, everyone comes out of the closet in their own time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Contemptress  
> I purposefully did not tag burning because I wanted it to be a surprise. I hope that was okay with everyone.


End file.
